Der unvergesslichste Moment deines Lebens
by i-vebeencrazyforyouallthistime
Summary: Erstes Date, Küsse, Liebe, Stress, Trennung, Liebes Briefe. Du sagst es, wir haben Erfahrungen gemacht.


**Der unvergesslichste Moment deines Lebens, Part 1**

_Szenario: Erstes Date, Küsse, Liebe, Stress, Trennung, Liebes Briefe. Du sagst es, Du und Josh haben Erfahrungen gemacht._

Der unvergesslichste Moment deines Lebens sollte etwas extravagantes sein und es wert sein sich daran zuerinnern. Wie den Nobelpreis zugewinnen, oder Charles Dickens' _Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten_, _David Copperfield_ und Herman Melville's _Moby-Dick_ an einem Tag durchzulesen. Etwas wie Brownies, die 30 Minuten brauchen, in unter 20 Minuten zubacken oder sich in die FBI Datenbank zuhacken ohne geschnappt zuwerden.

Für dich ist der unvergesslichste Moment deines Lebens der Moment, indem zu merkst, dass du das was dir am meisten bedeutet nicht festhalten kannst.

Du konntest mich nicht festhalten. Ich weiß es, du hast es mir in einem Brief erzählt, auf den ich niemals geantwortet habe. Ich habe dir alles bedeutet und das ist warum du versucht hast unsere Seelen zu verankern. Es war egal wie fest du mich hielst, ich habe es immernoch geschafft einfach zwischen deinen Fingern zu entfliehen, hinein in den Wind. Du hast erwähnt, dass du niemals so gefühlt hast, wie du für mich gefühlt hast, und dass du niemals wieder so für jemanden fühlen kannst-zuwissen, dass es niemals wieder so gut wird, wie es bei uns war.

Unsere jahrelange Beziehung begann mit einem Ersten Date, dass technisch gesehen kein Erstes Date war, ehe es vorbei war. Wir trafen uns in einem Café an einem Dienstag. Ein ziemliches Kliché, aber wahr. Ich ging zur Uni und machte gerade eine 15-minütige Pause vom Lernen und steckte mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Glücklicherweise saß niemand direkt in meiner Umgebung, sodass ich so laut hören konnte wie ich wollte, ohne andere zu stören. Meine Wahl? Bon Iver's _Skinny Love_ brachte mich durch alle Jahreszeiten.

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich aus dem Fenster starrte, in die gestressten Straßen, viele Menschen die an dem Café vorbei gingen. Ich fragte mich wie das Leben sein würde, wenn ich nicht ein Sklave des Bildungssystems wäre und einen Schritt zurück machen könnte, in die Zeit, in der ich noch jung war und das Leben genießen und voll auskosten konnte. Und dann sah ich dich. Ich sah dich auf das Fenster zulaufen, und sobald du es erreicht hattest, schlug ich mein Faust dagegen.

Ich weiß nicht warum ich es getan hab, aber ich war mir nie sicherer, dass ich eine gewisse Person treffen musste, dies war genau dieser Moment. Du sahst mich an, hast versucht mich zuerkennen, vielleicht jemanden aus deinem Leben. Aber wir waren Fremde, noch. Ich zeigte auf die Tür und du willigtest ein. Du betratst das Café und standest for mir.

"Entschuldigung" sagtest du, "aber warum wollte so ein hübsches Mädchen wie du, dass Indie-Musik hört, jemals mit einem Jungen wie mir reden?"

"Warum nicht?" fragte ich lächelnd.

Ich zeigt auf den Platz gegenüber von mir, dann schob ich schnell meinen Laptop und meine Bücher beiseite um dich nicht auszuschließen.

"Glaubst du an Schicksal?" fragte ich, "und ich meine nicht dieses romantische bullshit Schicksal"

"Ja" du nicktest, "sicher"

"Gut, weil aus irgendeinem Grund, glaube ich, sollte ich dich treffen. Und vielleicht sollte ich dir Bon Iver vorstellen oder vielleicht war es weil wir Freunde werden sollten, aber ich bin nicht sicher ob du hier mit mir sein solltest," sagte ich.

"Ich mag dich" anwortetest du, "und ich mag solche Musik sehr."

"Bon Iver" sagte ich, bevor ich mich selbst vorstellte, "Ich hätte deine Hand geschüttelt, aber ich war am Computer und da sind wahrscheinlich millionen von Bakterien auf mir, und ich wollte nicht, dass du bei diesem Wetter noch krank wirst"

"Josh," du suchtest unter dem Tisch nach meiner Hand und fandest sie "keine Angst vor Bakterien, schön dich kennenzulernen. So, worin hast du mich gesehen?"

"Entschuldigung?" fragte ich,

"Du schlugst gegen das Fenster, weil du mich erkannt hast?" fragtest du

"Ich weiß nicht warum ich es getan hab" gab ich zu und zuckte mit den Achseln, "Ich dachte einfach wir sollten uns treffen."

"Warte" sagtest du, mit weit geöffneten Augen, "meinst du, du hast keine Ahnung wer ich bin?"

"Ein bißchen selbstgefällig?" fragte ich, während ich eine Augenbraue hochzog, "bist du in einer Band oder so? Wie One Direction?"

"Nein" kichertest du und schütteltest deinen Kopf, "ich wollte nicht wie ein eingebildetes Arschloch klingen, es ist nur, wenn Mädchen mich meistens treffen wollen, ist es deswegen, weil sie wissen wer ich bin"

"Josh, richtig?" fragte ich

"Hier" du nahmst meinen Laptop und hast irgendwas eingetippt. Als du ihn zurück zu mir gedreht hast, sah ich dieses Bild von dir auf _imbd_.

"Warte, dass bist du?" fragte ich "du warst der kleine Junge in _Die Brücke nach Terabithia_?"

"schuldig" antwortetest du.

"Oh mein Gott, ich habe wie ein Baby geweint" gab ich zurück, "du warst so niedlich, so emotional."

"Danke" du lachtest.

"Gern" sagte ich, "Tschuldigung, aber ich seh nicht viel Fern oder Filme, ich sehe mir oft nur die Nachrichten an und lese. Und nun denkst du, dass ich ein Psycho bin, weil ich einen Fremden auf mich aufmerksam gemacht habe"

"Nein, es ist eigentlich ziemlich erfrischend, so brauch ich keine angst haben, dass du ein Stalker bist" lachtest du und nahmst dein Handy raus um die Zeit zusehen, "ich muss gehen, aber vielleicht sollten wir das hier wiederholen, in einer weniger seltsamen Situation."

"Gerne" antwortete ich.


End file.
